


of mangos and passion fruit and, oh, those biceps

by danickzta



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, Prince Wu kind of, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danickzta/pseuds/danickzta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Korra is jealous of an ice cream cone. </p>
<p>No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of mangos and passion fruit and, oh, those biceps

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Korra and Asami and a Popsicle: Teehee](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100487) by greenteahigh. 



> so this is based off of another lovely korrasami comic by greenteahigh. check it out before reading!

* * *

It’s warm out. Kind of insanely hot ( _and that’s not only because Asami’s shirt is unbuttoned in just such a way that if Korra leans over she can see—_ well).

But the back of the park bench they’re sitting on is starting to make Korra feel a little stiff, so she slouches down ( _which is not an excuse to get a better angle, it’s_ not—) and sighs.

She rolls up her sleeves to proudly ( _awkwardly_ ) display her biceps ( _hey, she worked hard for them, if she wants to show off every now and then, humility isn’t going to stop her—_ ), but Asami seems so annoyingly disinterested that Korra is starting to get a little aggravated. She’s seemed strangely apathetic since they sat down and no amount of Korra’s goofy grins ( _which usually result in at least an endearing smile_ ) or attempts at conversation seem to be breaking through Asami’s bubble of cool.

All Asami can seem to focus on is that damn orange popsicle ( _mango and passion fruit and orange crème and a heaping load of crap, if you ask Korra_ ) that they bought on the walk over. Asami refuses to share it because it’s one of her _favorite flavors_ or something stupid like that ( _all Korra can think is that she only has one favorite flavor, and it starts with an “A” and ends with an “i”_ ) and Korra has gone much too long ( _3 minutes and 26 seconds, but who’s counting_ ) without hearing Asami’s voice.

She watches as Asami parts her lips, moves the popsicle closer, rounds them around its edges, scrunches up her nose ( _in that cute way she does when she’s concentrating, but it’s not like Korra’s made a mental log of how often she does that or anything_ ), and _sucks_.

Korra’s struck with a sudden inexplicable surge of animosity toward the popsicle, which she’s ( _not-so_ ) affectionately started referring to as Wu 2.0, and she wants to kick herself when she realizes that it took her this long ( _3 minutes and 41 seconds_ ) to pinpoint the Undeniable Truth.

She’s jealous of a _goddamn ice cream cone_.

Korra has never felt so ridiculously pathetic and self-righteous at the same time. Because who does that stupid cone think it is?

But then Asami dips her head to lick it _again_ and this time Asami moans, actually _moans_ , in delight and it only takes that tiny sound to eclipse Korra’s incredulity with a bona fide mountain of outrage. All she wants to do is pounce out of her seat and smack Wu 2.0 out of Asami’s hands and relish in its slow, ( _hopefully_ ) painful demise as it melts into a puddle of orange goo at her feet.

But she can’t do that because then she would look like ( _more of_ ) a crazy person.

She watches as Asami turns her head in what seems like even more indifference ( _did Korra do something wrong? is it her biceps? are they not big enough!?_ ). And when her gaze follows the line of her profile, Korra’s certainly not noticing the way her eyelashes seem longer than humanly possible, and she’s _certainly_ not noticing how the sun is making Asami’s hair look sort of red ( _oh god, what is this romantic crap, she’s starting to sound like Bolin_ ).

But she most certainly _does_ notice when Wu 2.0 starts melting, curving its way over Asami’s fingers, tracing the lines of them like Korra wishes she could. And Korra just wants to lick it off ( _or rather, she wants to take a bite out of the girl sitting next to her, but again, crazy person_ ). She tries to talk herself out of it but it’s like her torso has a mind of its own and now she’s inching to the side ( _oh god, what are you doing, stop inching…!_ ), but at the last second she evades what would most certainly _not_ have been a very PG situation and goes for the ice cream instead.

She chomps down on it ( _with all the grace of Meelo in a china shop_ ) but the knowledge that Wu 2.0 ( _he is not her competition, he is_ not) is meeting what can only be a cataclysmically painful death between her teeth is somehow intensely dissatisfying.

So she returns to leaning angrily against the back of the bench, prepared to harrumph her way through the rest of the date, and she pretends to be too preoccupied to care when Asami turns back around. Asami goes to take another bite and her eyes narrow when she notices that half of her _new lover_ is missing. She cocks an accusatory brow at Korra and _shit, Korra didn’t really think things through this far—_

So she releases one of those goofy grins that’s always trying to escape. Hey, it usually works.

She can feel some of the stupid ice cream dribbling off her chin, and she’s starting to lift her hand to brush it away when her vision is suddenly full of black hair and red, red lips, and a waft of something as sweet as wine ( _Bolin really is the devil on her shoulder, isn’t he?_ ) and she barely has time to react before Asami is licking away the ice cream and planting a kiss on the corner of her mouth that tastes like mango and passion fruit and orange crème and something else entirely unexpected but infinitely better than anything else Korra’s ever tasted.

Korra freezes. And she finds that she no longer hates Wu 2.0. In fact, she may just love him.

She decides that she has a new ( _second_ ) favorite flavor of ice cream. And that the date isn’t going so badly after all.

_(it really must be those biceps)_

* * *

 

**_{fin.}_ **


End file.
